


Gravity Falls and The Owl House in Vegas

by TheCurator



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demon Realm (The Owl House), F/F, F/M, Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Hexside Academy of Magic and Demonics, Las Vegas, M/M, Multi, Other, The Boiling Isles (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurator/pseuds/TheCurator
Summary: (Gravity Falls and The owl house crossover)This was a series started by interspark so shoutout on Fanfiction.net Anyway he started this series so mine is an a alternate timeline too his so I'll use some of his things while adding a couple things for a separate Spinoff series for The owl house and Gravity falls anyway Thanks man anyway Because… Multiverse? Anyway Luz and amity go to Vegas with Eda to make money and Dipper and mabel go to Vegas with Stan on vacation Then Someone steals journal 3 and amitys book leaving The 4 Kids to team up and get them back)Plus Luz and Amity Bonding for Lumity shippers I don't know why people love it so much anyway Please Enjoy) Remember leave a Review and Enjoy!_________________________________
Relationships: Amity Blight & Dipper Pines, Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines, Eda Clawthorne/Stan Pines, Hooty & King (The Owl House), Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez & Wendy Corduroy, Luz Noceda & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Luz Noceda/Mabel Pines, Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 44
Kudos: 2
Collections: Gravity Falls





	1. Hex-side and a Shack

**Author's Note:**

> *Put these letter and numbers in a Backwards Translator for two secret messages(2102 (ht21 yluJ) (21 noisnemiD (htraE)  
> ________________________  
> (?ytimuL on ro ytimuL) Comment if you figured out The backwards messages?*

(What Happens in Vegas)

(Chapter 6.1 Hex-Side and a shack)

(One day at The at The Mystery Shack Mabel and Stan we're having some family Bonding time)

(I just ate an entire bag of cheese puffs without using my hands Mabel said lazily lying on the floor with orange cheese dust all over her mouth)

(Yeah it's good to have a nice day with nothing weird or paranormal happening at all Stan said sitting in his chair)

(Suddenly The front door burst open and in came Dipper; MABEL I THINK I FIGURED OUT HOW TO DISCOVER THE AUTHOR!)

(No talk right now only cheese puffs and Waddles oinkkkk ah come here you fat cheeked little weirdo; waddles jumps on Mabel and starts licking her face ah waddles gross Mabel starts laughing)

(Dipper sighs But Mabel No buts kid stop with this journal stuff you'll drive yourself insane)

(Look just wait I've narrowed it done to 5 suspects Lazy Suzan, Farmer Hick, Old Man Mcgucket, Poolcheck or You Grunkle Stan)

(Mabel lets go of waddles and he walks away she and stan then look at each other for a moment and then laugh to dippers disappointment)

(Kid stop please stop stan starts to laugh harder but Mabel you believe right? Dipper looks at Mabel with hope in his eyes)

(Look dipper I think you picked The weirdest people in town but Grunkle stan is suspicious)

(See I knew it! GRUNKLE STAN; Mabel your humoring him right? Stan asked with concern)

(Nope you act way too weird and seem smarter than you look; alright that's it Stan says standing up before yelling SOOS!, WENDY! COME HERE; Coming Mr pines Soos says in a hurry coming in from The shop yup we're on are way Wendy says boredly)

(Alright good you're all here look dippers going Crazy; Grunkle stan Dipper says with his face turning red looking at Wendy; Not now kid and so is Mabel; WHAT! Mabel screams)

(Calm down sweetie look they're going insane due to that journal; Stan points at The journal and dipper tucks it under his arm; Mabel responds I'm not going crazy dipper is he always reads that journal and Is obsessed with The Author; HEY!; She's right dude Soos says; Dipper growls under his breath; Anyway I've been planning this for I don't know 2 weeks now I think so it doesn't matter; Grunkle Stan planning what? Mabel asks in curiosity)

(A Vacation! Stan says loudly What really!? Mabel says excitedly; YES; WHERE! Mabel yells; Stan looks at her and opens his mouth; WAIT WAIT DON'T TELL ME LET ME GUESS! Mabel interrupts Stan before he could talk; is it Disneyland?! Stan shakes his head ok let me have 4 more guesses! Is it Canada?! Stan shakes his head again ok is it Disneyworld!?; Kid; No No stop one more try! Is it Vegas!?; Stan looks at Mabel and laughs and then says Ding! Ding! Ding!; YES I KNEW IT! Mabel sits down on The floor crossing her arms with a smirk on her face)

(Wait wait wait, Vegas dipper asks Stan with Confused voice; yeah you kids will love it there's theme parks, Restaurants, Movies Theaters, Malls, Zoo's Bright lights and A desert and it's close to? Stan leans close To Dipper and whispers Area 51 and Death valley)

(Dipper's eyes go wide open and he squeals; umm that was weird Wendy says; yeah dude you ok?; I'm fine just excited)

(Great Now go pack a bag each Dipper and Mabel run up The stairs before he finishes saying it and Soos heres a spare key Fix Anything that needs fixing and Wendy Stan turns to Wendy you're off for a week; Yes See Ya in a week Mr pines Wendy walks outside and leaves)

(Now Soos ah Stan takes his Fez off and rubs his head go fix something; You got it Mr pines Soos hurries away ;Wait Soos can I use your truck? Sure Mr pines; Soos throws Stan his keys and stan throws Soos his car keys; Ah Now Stan, Stan says to himself lets get those Beatle die They owe me 5 bucks Stan looks around and sees now one around oh I'm talking Myself again well That's sad anyway time to get ready!.)  
____________________________  
(Meanwhile on The boiling isles Amity is on her way to School giving herself a Pep talk in The middle of The woods)

Ok blight you can do it Amity breathes in I can do it I mean it's just Luz she's so sweet and cute and nice wait wait wait shut up!

(Amity calm down it's alright it's O; Hey Mittens; Amity opens her eyes wide open and her face turns red and turns around too see Edric)

(Ah ah Ed what are you doing here? Amity says with a Nervous chuckle oh nothing just on my way to school just like you; That's good where's Emira? Oh Em is taking a sick day so it's just me and you today.)

(That's nice; yes I guess it is but it's not only me and you Is it? I don't know what you mean oh so no Luz kisses? Edric started laughing as Amity Opened her mouth wide open and her face turning more red than Edric thought possible)

(Oh Mittens don't be embarrassed Edric says in a Sarcastic tone I won't tell anyone especially not Luz you're secret it's safe with me I promise Edric laughs and walks off to amitys shock her mouth still wide open)

(1 hour later…;outside The abomination class room)

(Amity you're finally here; Luz runs up and hugs Amity; oh ah amitys face lights up red Hey luz it's good to see you again say did you see or talk to Edric?)

(Yeah I did actually; WHAT! Amity shreked um um what did he say? Are you ok Amity? Ah yeah I'm fine who's Amity? Ha ha; ok? He said you'd probably he late and that's it)

Oh that's all huh that's good; you sure you're alright Amity Luz says in a concerned tone; oh yeah lets just get in too class it's you're first abomination class right?

(Yup and I'm nervous; it's alright Luz I'll guide you through it.)

During class Amity and Luz reach for some abomination ingredients and accidentally touch hands causing Amity to panic and to kick a cauldron and almost knock it over; 1 hour after class; Luz and amity go to talk to principal bump and go To The owl house early about 10:00 am to work on Their abominations.  
____________________________  
(Now a Copied version of Chapter 1 so people know what's going on)  
________________________  
(So this story was inspired by the GF DVD commentary, in which Stan implies he was briefly married to Eda in Vegas. I thought the concept was funny, so I just rolled with it, feel free not to point out inconsistencies between the commentary and the story. That said, I hope you like the story, let me know what you think!

(The morning sun shone down on the Owl House, and forest dew was heavy in the air. The woods sang with the cacophony of chattering, demonic birds, yelling at each other about pop culture theories and ships. Inside, Luz Noceda and Amity Blight sat on the extravagant, red sofa, pouring over reading materials, for their studies at Hexside.)

("So, I've just had my first class in the Abomination track..." Luz said.)

(Amity didn't need to be reminded. She had been in that class. Their hands had touched, reaching for the same ingredient, and Amity had almost knocked her cauldron over.)

("... but I still don't really get how I can translate it to my glyph magic..." Luz lamented. "I mean, when I was pretending to BE an abomination, people kept talking about ingredients and dissecting me, but you can just summon them out of nowhere with your crazy spell circles!")

(Amity giggled at how cute Luz was when she was frustrated. "The ingredients are an important part, I just always keep some abomination formulae on me, for emergencies." She took a small cloth pouch from her satchel and, with her other hand, drew a spell circle. Luz marvelled, wide-eyed as she noticed faint sparkling particles drift from the pouch to the circle, and a miniature abomination rose from the floorboards, by the sofa. "Maybe there's some kind of... summoning glyph, that could make up for the spell circle?")

(Amity could see Luz's ability to focus failing, as she picked up the miniature abomination and gleefully fussed over it. "Aww! Aren't you just the cutest little guy?" She cooed poking its belly with her finger. "What do you say? You got a glyph for me? Huh?")

(The abomination moaned and waved its arms around, in what could have just as easily been fondness or physical distress, it was very hard to tell, with them... Before the girls could investigate further, the study session was interrupted by the arrival of Eda, announced in advance by the clicking of her heels, on the wooden floor.)

(The Owl Lady entered the living room, inspecting several small sheets of green paper, with King in tow.)

("Luz, I was going through your things, in search of valuables, as I'm often known to do." She explained unapologetically. "And I found these." She showed the paper to Luz and Amity, and the former realised it was the money that had been in her pocket when she arrived on the Boiling Isles. "Obviously I know from experience how smokin' old folks can be..." She caressed her flowing, silver hair, fondly. "But as your mentor, I feel it's my duty to tell you that these guys are fours, at best." She discarded the money on the floor, on her way to the kitchen.)

(King picked up one of the notes. "Yeesh, and that's being generous! How much forehead does this guy need!?")

("Ew! That's not why I have those!" Luz called after Eda, defensively. "That's money!")

(Eda was back in the room, when Luz had barely finished saying the word. "Money?" She remarked in surprise.)

(Eda snatched the note from King, and gathered the others, from the floor. "I didn't know humans used money! I thought they just fought each other for all the best stuff!")

("Where do you guys get your knowledge of humans from...?" Luz smirked.)

("I don't see what's so exciting about it." Amity said, to Eda. "It's hardly acceptable currency on the Boiling Isles.")

("No..." Eda acknowledged, standing up straight and inspecting the notes. "But knowing that humans use money, opens up an entirely new channel of business for me." She frowned thoughtfully. "Wait, did I say business? I meant crime.")

(Eda produced her key to the human realm, from under her dress and, with a touch of the eye-shaped button, summoned the door.)

("Alright girls, we're going on a field trip to the human realm." Eda announced, turning on them, dramatically. "You're coming as our guide." She pointed at Luz, then redirected her finger at Amity. "And you're coming in case Luz needs someone to hug, bond with and do all that other gross, mushy stuff she does.")

(Amity immediately turned pink. "Wh... what? Why would...? I mean, I don't want to...!" Amity babbled, frantically.)

(Luz put a calming hand on Amity's shoulder and smiled, reassuringly. "It's okay if you don't want to come. I get it, if you wanna stay and finish your homework.")

(Of course, Amity's fear was that she'd seem over-eager to bond with, hug and 'do mushy stuff' with Luz, she still very much wanted to do those things. Amity swallowed her anxiety. "No, it's fine... I'm sure a trip to the human realm would be very enlightening. Also, I feel weird being in the Owl House if you're not here...")

("Hey, what about me?" King called up to his much taller associates. "Does the human realm have a shortage of tyrannical despots?")

("Oh Titan, no." Luz said, with a cringe. "Besides, where I come from, our despots are democratically elected.")

("Gross. I'll pass." King sighed. "I'll just stay here and have one of those self-contained adventures we have, while the rest of us are doing more interesting stuff.")

(With a smash of breaking glass, Hooty shoved his head through the window. "Did someone say self-contained King and Hooty adventure?" He shouted, squinting excitedly.)

("Well, have fun, you two!" Eda said, ushering Amity and Luz through the door.)

(King looked between Eda and Hooty in alarm. "Wait! No! I changed my mind!" He cried, running towards the door and leaping towards it, too late to pass through, before it folded away into nothing.)  
____________________________  
(Now Chapter 2 to understand what's going on)

(The first thing Luz noticed, while blinking the glare of the portal out of her eyes, was the gust of hot, dry air. Before she could see where she was, she knew that it wasn't her home. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of a massive, sprawling desert, reaching as far as the eye could see, strewn with cactus patches and rolling, rocky cliffs. The trio of witches had emerged through the same shack Luz had entered, when she first arrived at the boiling Isle, but now, it was situated on the distant outskirts of the thriving metropolis that was Las Vegas.)

("Wow, Luz..." Amity said, nervous about speaking ill of Luz's home. "Your home is... warm...")

(Luz laughed. "This isn't my home. Earth is a lot bigger than the Titan. We have a whole bunch of different biomes. My home's a lot cooler than this. This is Vegas! One of the biggest, flashiest, most morally dubious cities in the human world!")

(Amity's eyes widened in excitement. "It's just like the Scoundrel's Citadel, in Good Witch Azura: Desert of Thieves!")

(Luz was thoughtful for a moment. "Wow, yeah, I guess it is!")

("And where there are scoundrels and thieves, there's money." Eda said, practically drooling, as she took in the sight of the distant city.)

("Say, how did you know to come here, if you've never heard of human money before today?" Luz wondered aloud.)

("Magic. Duh." Eda rolled her eyes. "Now come on, we've got scams to run.")

(Eda held her staff at waist height and sat down on it. Luz and Amity climbed on behind her, with far less confidence. With a fluttering of feathers, Owlbert unfolded his wings and took to the sky. Luz immediately noticed that lift-off had less force than usual, and became nervous when, after climbing to twenty feet, and shooting towards the city, the staff slowly began to drop.)

("Owlbert! Stop phoning it in!" Eda criticised, slapping the side of the staff, as they continued to descend. "Lift us up!")

(But the staff continued to drop, and with three cries of surprise, Eda, Luz and Amity hit the sand, rolling to a stop, with Eda's staff clattering down beside her.)

(Eda sighed. "Well, I won't Fat shame anyone if you don't.")

("I don't get it." Luz remarked. "Owlbert is fine with you, me and King. How much of a difference could Amity make?")

(Eda climbed to her feet, and rolled her eyes at the realisation. "Oh, right. There's no magic in this world. That's why I normally send Owlbert on his own.")

("But... we just flew." Amity pointed out. "Poorly... but still.")

("Yup, all we've got is the magic we brought with us." Eda said, tapping on her chest, indicating to her heart, and the adjoining sack of magical bile. "Don't waste it, it won't last long.")

("But I didn't bring any magic with me!" Luz cried, in despair. Experimentally, she produced her notebook, and tapped on one of her ice glyphs, resulting in nothing more than a puff of condensation. "Aw man...")

(Eda picked up her staff and started walking to a relatively close highway, running towards the city. "Come on kids, I'll teach you how to hitchhike. The trick is to look helpless enough to attract creeps, and then you sock 'em in the jaw and steal their wagons!")

(On the other side of the Vegas, a decrepit truck rattled its way down the road to the city, threatening with every bump, to simply fall apart. Driving the car was Stanley Pines, curator of the Mystery Shack, and stealer of his twin brother's identity, a façade he kept up, while attempting to rebuild the portal that would bring him home. But today wasn't about that, today he was taking his other brother's grandchildren, Dipper and Mabel, on a grand day out, to Las Vegas.)

("There she is, kids, Las Vegas!" He marvelled, in a harsh, grating voice. "Have you ever seen anything so incredible?")

(Dipper remained sulking in the passenger seat, and didn't look up from the withered journal, he was pouring over, with a leather cover and a brass, six-fingered hand, with a number three on the front.)

("Yes!" He retorted, bitterly. "Yesterday I saw a mushroom that was an entirely new colour! It was literally indescribable!")

("I'd just like to remind everyone of that colour's name." Mabel interjected, from the back seat. "Mebelrama!" She said, fanning her hands out.)

("No! We are calling it Schmleeb!" Dipper insisted.)

("Respect the coin toss, Dipper!" Mabel practically shrieked.)

("Anyway..." Dipper irritably got back on track. "Today, I would have been getting closer to finding out who wrote this bad boy!" He held the journal slightly higher. "But instead... Vegas...")

("Who's at the top of your list of author suspects, Dipper?" Mable asked, poking her head around Dipper's headrest, with a mischievous smirk.)

(Dipper closed the journal, drummed his fingers on the cover and looked out the window. "I'm... exploring some options..." He said, evasively.)

(Mable looked over to Stan. "I'm asking rhetorically, because it's Soos...")

("What!?" Stan laughed obnoxiously. "Does Soos even know how to write!?")

(Dipper frowned angrily. "Hey, sleeper agents exist, and they're always the last person you expect! I WAS making an algorithm for deducing trigger phrases, but instead, you drag us here!")

("Hey, I didn't just drag you guys to Vegas because it's full of marks just waiting to throw away their hard-earned cash!" Stan insisted. Dipper looked back at him, doubtfully. "... okay, it's mostly that, but there's stuff for you guys here too! If you think Gravity Falls is weird, just wait until you see this place! Nothing brings out the crazy like huge piles of money, you'll see...")

(Dipper pursed his lips, as the rattling truck continued down the highway, sceptical that Vegas' weirdness was the informative kind he'd grown accustomed to, in Gravity Falls.)


	2. What Happens in Vegas Reupload of Chapters 1 to 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 2 stories by interspark just so people understand what's going on in this series so Shoutout to him for making this series👍

Chapter 3: Fateful Encounters  
In retrospect, it should have occurred to Luz, before she pretended to be dying, to distract a motorist, while Eda stole their car, that her mentor had never driven a car before, or even seen one, for that matter. Nevertheless, it was with heaps of unearned confidence, that the Owl Lady had flung herself into the driver's seat, with her surprised charges climbing into the seats behind her, driven recklessly off the road and towards the city limits, where she promptly crashed into a large cactus.

Very slowly, Luz opened her eyes. When she did, she realised she and Amity were being held securely in the arms of an abomination, who, after being hastily summoned by Amity, had leapt from the car, moments before the crash, with the two younger witches in its arms, and now stood, just beyond the flaming wreckage.

"Oh thank goodness, we're alive..." Luz sighed.

"Yeah, thanks for saving everyone, kid..." Eda's severed head droned, sarcastically, as it rolled to the abomination's feet.

"Really?" Amity retorted to Eda's tone, testily, as her creation set her and Luz down. "You're the one who got behind the wheel of that machine, with no clue of how to operate it!"

"Hey... hey..." Luz gently soothed, worried a fight was about to break out. "It's okay! No one got... seriously hurt." She said, regarding Eda's mangled body, which was in the process of clumsily reassembling itself. "I probably should have said that you're supposed to take a few months of classes, before you drive one of these things."

"Luz, this wasn't your fault..." Amity said, reassuringly. She didn't elaborate on her opinion on whose fault it was, but she did shoot a sour look at Eda, while she reattached her head.

"Anyway, let's not get hung up on who should or shouldn't have stolen a car and ploughed it into a cactus." Eda said, stretching out her newly reattached limbs. "Come on, crime's a-waiting."

With that, the trio set out on foot, for the heart of the metropolis. Before long, the sand was replaced by tarmac, and the sprawling wilderness with towering skyscrapers. The streets around them were packed with other humans. Everywhere they looked, there were flashing, neon signs, luring them towards casinos, restaurants and hotels, and various announcements and music blared from electronic speakers.

"This is amazing!" Amity shouted, over the din. "I never could have imagined that this many humans even existed!"

Eda was in a similar state of astounded rapture. "It's incredible!" She agreed. "Folks are so packed together, it's hard to stop pickpocketing people!" She held up her hands, which were somehow already full of strangers' wallets. She opened one, and offered several notes for Luz to take.

"I think I've got the hang of this place, why don't you kids go find something fun to do? Mama's gonna go make herself rich!" Eda said, confidently.

Luz had had a nagging concern, ever since she'd realised Vegas was their destination. "Wait... Eda..." She said, as gently as she could, while yelling over the crowd. "I don't think you should be exploring Vegas on your own. The casinos here specifically prey on people who get transfixed by shiny objects. Plus, you went through that whole Hexas Hold 'Em phase..." The concern was heavy in Luz's tone. "Could we stick together, please?"

Eda dropped to one knee and rested a hand on Luz's shoulder. "Luz, I can always count on you to have my best interests at heart..." She said, gratefully. "Which is why I made this illusion five minutes ago, so I could sneak away without you noticing!"

"Huh?" Luz reacted, in confusion.

By means of a response, Eda vanished with a puff of blue smoke, leaving several stolen wallets to fall to the floor.

Amity and Luz stood in silence for several seconds.

"She's... not a very responsible caregiver, is she?" Amity noted.

"No..." Luz reluctantly agreed.

Not far away, another irresponsible caregiver traversed the crowded boulevards.

"Man, this is the life, kids!" Stan said, with a huge grin. "I can smell the riches already! Keep an eye out for swanky hotels, because that's where we'll be staying tonight!"

"Grunkle Stan, have you ever left Vegas with more money than you arrived with?" Dipper asked, suspiciously.

"From playing in casinos? No. From robbing casinos? Yes!" Stan said, proudly. "The trick is to vandalise the slot machines!"

While looking at Dipper, and not where he was walking, Stan walked into a woman with long, silver hair, and a red dress, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you old..." Stan began, but bit his tongue, when he got a good look at the person he'd walked into. "Well... hello..." He said, in what passed for a seductive tone, from the off-putting old man.

The woman, whose name, Eda the Owl Lady, would come to be seared bitterly into Stan's memory, returned his sly smile.

"Hello yourself, handsome..." She said, holding Stan's shoulders for support, before courteously brushing down his jacket, and returning on her way.

Stan smirked, and straightened his bow tie. "Still got it..." He said, mostly to himself.

"Well that was deeply off-putting." Dipper commented.

"Grunkle Stan, I don't wanna be a sourpuss like Dipper, but what kinda whacky, heart-warming shenanigans are we supposed to go on, while you're getting yourself arrested?" Mable complained.

"I don't know, why don't you go find some mythical creatures to get traumatised by? I wasn't kidding when I said this was a weird city." He started patting down his pockets for his wallet. "Hang on, I'll give you some money for ice cream, or whatever it is, you're into." He finished patting down his pockets and sighed. "Welp, that dame with the pointy ears stole my wallet." He spent less than three seconds, looking around and formulating a plan to keep the twins entertained while he pursued his thief. "Hey look! There's some other unattended children for you to play with! Have fun kids!"

With that, Stan turned on his heel, and marched in Eda's direction.

(___________________________________)  
Chapter 4: Shared Trauma  
Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've got a few other projects I'm working on. I'll try to keep writing this, when I get time.

"Uuugh!" Dipper groaned loudly. "Somehow, I think this is worse than when Stan includes us on his criminal shenanigans. At least then we have something to do..."

"Dipper, stop being a stick in the mud." Mable replied. "Vegas isn't so bad! There are transfixing flashing lights, cool candy stores, well, you need money for those, but there are theme parks! Oh... also need money... Well! We still got the lights!"

Mable looked at the nearby entrance to a casino, whose neon sign glowed and flashed in so many colours, it was a wonder the surrounding area wasn't labelled as an epilepsy risk. Dipper could see Mable's pupils dilating, as she became mesmerised. He sighed and took the journal out of his backpack.

"As if we're gonna see anything weird here..." Dipper sighed, as he flicked through the pages.

The journal documented a handful of cryptids that could be seen outside of Gravity Falls, but nothing in a place as populated and soulless as Vegas.

"Come on Mable, let's see if we can at least find a museum or something..." Dipper walked a few steps, before realising Mable was being uncharacteristically quiet. He turned around, and saw that she was still staring at the lights. He sighed. "Mable! Come on, let's go!"

Stan had been right about Vegas being a weird place. Among the mass of pedestrians were several people wearing strange clothes and/or costumes, presumably uniforms at themed casinos. That was why Dipper, while on his way back to his sister, didn't think twice about the tall person approaching, shrouded entirely in a black, hooded cloak, until the person purposefully bumped into him, and, in the process, unceremoniously stole the journal.

"HEY!" Dipper cried frantically, as the robed marauder ran. "Mable, come on!"

Between Dipper's frantic call, and him pulling on her hand, Mable soon snapped out of her trance, and joined Dipper in his pursuit.

"Come on! That creepy dude stole the journal!" He caught her up.

"What? Why!?" She cried in disbelief, as she ran. "No one cares about that nerdy junk but you!"

"Someone weird enough might..." Dipper replied, ominously.

Not far down the street, standing obliviously in the path of the pursuit, Luz and Amity strolled down the street.

"Are you worried about Eda?" Amity guessed, watching Luz fumble her hands, and stare at the ground.

"Yeah..." Luz replied. "I know it's dumb, and she can take care of herself, but the casinos in this world are really dangerous... Especially to opportunistic people like her."

"Do you wanna... go and look for her?" Amity offered, uncertainly.

"Nah..." Luz sighed, "It wouldn't be worth the magic it would take to sneak into a casino, even if we knew where she was."

Amity frowned. It had been Luz's exciting impulsiveness that initially attracted Amity to her, but she had to admit, Luz's sweetness and compassion were pretty dang cute too. She blushed for a moment and panicked, trying to remember if humans could read minds. When she was satisfied they couldn't, she wondered what she could do to make her friend feel better.

"Oh!" Amity quickly remembered. "There's something I've been meaning to show you." She started rifling through her satchel. "Now... don't get too excited, since it's technically... fanfiction, but it got really popular with fans of the series, a few months before you arrived on the Boiling Isles."

Amity produced a book from her bag and, contrary to her instructions, Luz gasped in delighted disbelief. The book was titled 'Good Witch Azura 2.5 The Ballad of the Titan', an issue Luz had never heard of before. The cover was professionally made, and looked just like the other books in the series, although Amity's assurance was confirmed by the words "By Tiny Nose", written in small letters at the bottom.

"Tiny Nose, huh?" Luz noted. "Apparently she's a good enough writer for that publisher guy to forget about crushing me and King, I bet it's awesome! Thanks Amity!"

"Haha, yeah." Amity laughed off Luz's thanks. "I was thinking... maybe... you know... we could find somewhere quiet? And read it? TOGETHER?" She ended her sentence more frantically than she'd intended to, but if Luz noticed, she didn't say anything.

"Sure, I'd like that!" Luz cheerfully replied.

Luz made to reach for the book, but as she did, a fluttering, black robe concealed the two girls from each other, and when its wearer passed, the book was gone.

"Wha... HEY!" Amity called after the thief.

From the other direction, Dipper's voice called, "Stop that guy!"

The Mystery Twins caught up with the two witches-in-training and paused, responding to their surprised expressions.

"That guy just stole our book!" Luz angrily explained.

"Ours too!" Dipper replied.

"Well what are we standing around for?" Mable cried. "Let's go deal out some VIGILANTE JUSTICE!"

With that, the four of them continued their pursuit. For a person so tall, the thief struggled to outrun the children, but managed to maintain a steady lead anyway, with the two books tucked under their arm. The criminal ducked into an alleyway between two buildings, and the children cheered triumphantly, when they realised their quarry was cornered. Although as it turned out, they celebrated too soon.

The thief rotated a finger in the air, drawing a gleaming, white spell circle, and not far ahead, a manhole cover lifted upwards, allowing the thief to roll dramatically underneath, into the sewers below.

"D... did they just do magic!?" Luz cried in disbelief.

Amity frowned as the manhole cover began to lower, and drew a spell circle of her own, resulting in an abomination arm springing from the ground ahead, punching the manhole cover aside.

"Did YOU just do magic!?" Dipper cried, barely managing to keep running, as he reacted to the discovery.

Before the children could get to know each other better, they dived into the sewers, in pursuit of their stolen literature.


	3. What Happens in Vegas Reupload Of Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda Vs Stan

(What Happens in Vegas Chapter 5 Reupload)

Shoutout to interspark for creating this series  
________________________  
Chapter 5: Stan vs Eda  
Meanwhile, Eda was getting the hang of how this world worked. Stolen wallets in hand (or rather, stashed in her hair), she found a casino, and exchanged some of her ill-gotten cash for a carboard cup full of quarters, and a handful of casino chips.

Just as Luz had feared, the Owl Lady had been drawn in immediately, by the flashing lights and dinging bells of the slot machines, and made a great deal of people uncomfortable, by staring over their shoulders as they played, before settling in on a machine of her own.

"Alright machine, show me what you got!" Eda said confidently, as she inserted her quarter and pulled the machine's lever.

The rows span, accompanied by flashing lights and an electronic jingling, before falling into place. Seven… Seven… Eda sat forwards on her seat, she had already learned, by watching others, that a triple seven was the most desired outcome. The final row fell into place... Cherry... Adding insult to injury, adjacent to the stylised fruit, was Eda's desired, third Seven. The machine gave a sad, apologetic jingle.

"Don't you patronise me!" Eda spat at the slot machine, with venom in her voice.

She gave a shifty glance left and right, before placing her hands in her lap, and drawing a tiny spell circle. With a rattle, the final slot rotated, and the Seven clicked into place, and with a cacophony of jingling bells and flashing lights, quarters began to pour into the machine's tray. While Eda cheered triumphantly, a handful of people began to gather around, to congratulate her, and optimistically hope for Eda to begin throwing her coins in celebration. Instead, she rounded on them, and practically hissed.

"Back off, bozos!" She sneered, crouching over her winnings like a protective dragon. "These are all mine!"

Eda produced a burlap sack from her hair, with a picture of a snail on it, and began shovelling in the coins. While she did, Stan Pines lurked nearby, hiding behind two overweight tourists, who were trying their hardest to ignore him. He had soon caught up with Eda, and tailed her from a distance, waiting for a chance to get his money back. When she had entered a casino, he was spoiled for choice.

"Figures..." He muttered to himself, as Eda hoarded her winnings. "The she-devil's got luck on her side..." He gave a sinister chuckle. "Too bad for her, that'll only get ya so far, in a casino..."

The tourists Stan was hiding behind shared a nervous look. "Do you think we should call security of something?" One whispered to the other, not quite quietly enough.

Stan stood upright and bared a fist threateningly. "Hey! Snitches get stitches, pal!"

The tourists fearfully ran away. Unphased by losing his hiding place, Stan straightened his fez, and sauntered over to Eda, who was hoisting her bag, full of coins, over her shoulder. As he approached, Stan went to walk past her, pretending to have not noticed the Owl Lady, before stopping suddenly.

"Whoa! Fancy running into you again, beautiful!" He said, far too loudly.

Eda spent a few seconds, trying to remember where she knew Stan from. "Oh, it's you." She noted, ignoring his atrocious flirting. "What do you want? Your wallet back?"

Stan patted down his pockets, and gave a dramatic gasp. "Goodness me!" He shouted. "However did you know I'd lost my..."

Eda rolled her eyes. "Cut the act, grandpa." She interrupted. She fished Stan's wallet out of her hair, and threw it at him, to catch. "Thanks for the start-up, but the wallet's not worth hanging around with... all this..."

She gestured broadly at Stan, with her finger, resisting the urge to draw a spell circle, blasting the old creep away.

"See ya." Eda said, bluntly, before walking away.

Stan looked at his wallet, and then opened it. His single Ten Dollar note, and handful of coins were still inside. This victory felt hollow... Stan didn't just want his wallet back, he wanted to prove that he wasn't just another pickpocket's mark. Even in Sin City, Stan Pines wouldn't be out-conned.

"Hey, hold up!" Stan called, marching over to Eda.

"Ugh, what?" Eda asked, testily, continuing to navigate the casino.

"You stole the wallet fair and square..." Stan offered. "What do you say I give you the chance to win it back?"

Eda looked at Stan, and lifted an eyebrow. "You had around 'Ten The United States of America Dollars' in your wallet..." Eda said, quoting what it said on the note. "I'm no expert on the currency of your world, but I think I'm all set." She added, hoisting her bag of coins slightly.

"Weird way to refer to the world we both come from..." Stan said, dismissively. "But whatever. You probably couldn't win it back anyway..." He shrugged, before hastening his step, walking away from Eda.

Eda stared after her fellow con artist. Was he seriously trying to out-cool her? No one brushed people off like Eda did, and absolutely no one brushed HER off! She knew she was playing into the old man's hands, but, like it or not, she was trapped by her own pride.

"Alright!" She called over Stan, through gritted teeth. "What's your game, you old fossil?"

Stan grinned triumphantly. He gestured to a nearby, unattended craps table.

"How about a simple roll of the dice?" He offered. "Since you got more money than me, I'll give you great odds- If I roll all sixes in four dice, you give me that sack of cash, anything else? The wallet's yours."

Eda smirked. Stan was wagering next to nothing, because he believed there was a one in one thousand two hundred and ninety-six chance of winning big. Little did he know that, against Eda, his odds were zero.

"Go ahead gramps." Eda offered. "I'm always down to make some free cash..."

Both of them grinned, as Stan picked up the dice. Eda had her magic, but Stan had no intention of playing fair either. With slight of hand which could put a magician to shame, Stan dropped four identical dice from his sleeve, to replace the real ones.

"Come ooon..." Stan pleaded, shaking the dice. "Papa needs a big sack of quarters!"

With a flourish of Stan's wrist, the dice went rolling across the table, and one by one, they fell into place. Six... Six... Six... With each six, Eda's eye's widened further in disbelief. The old codger was lucky! Too bad for him, luck would only get him so far, against Eda Clawthorne.

With another tiny spell circle, the last rolling dice began to slow and, being as discrete as she could, Eda telekinetically compelled it to stop. Three.

"Haha!" Eda cheered, releasing her control of the dice. "Hand over the..."

Eda trailed off, though, when, the moment she released the final dice, it rolled over onto six.

"What the...!?" She sneered.

Another tiny spell circle. Three. It rolled back. Six. Three. Six. Three. Six. Eda looked furiously at Stan, to see he was scowling back at her.

"What kind of game are you playing, here!?" They both cried, in unison.

Suddenly, one by one, starting with the one Eda was manipulating, the dice unfolded, revealing themselves to be tiny beetle-like creatures, on whom the faces of the 'dice' had been plates of their shells.

"I did not... urp... not sign up for telekinetic shaking, Stan!" The first one to unroll said, nauseously, yet authoritatively. "I'll just pay you back the five bucks I owe you... jeez..."

While Eda watched in disbelief, the creatures unfolded dragonfly-like wings, and flew away.

"That's what you always say, you no-good deadbeats!" Stan called after them.

A justified moment of silence fell between Stan and Eda, after the fake dice flew away. Somewhat less justified, was Eda's rage at Stan, for having cheated. Although she never got a chance to express that rage, for when she went to brandish an accusing finger at her rival, she found her entire hand grabbed in the meaty mitt of a muscular security guard, wearing a suit and shades. He quickly stepped behind Eda, and grabbed her other hand, painfully. Rather than seizing her wrists, the guard clutched the ends of her hands, binding her fingers together, keeping her from drawing spell circles. Before Stan could react, a second guard appeared behind him, and restrained him in a more conventional pair of handcuffs, behind his back.

"We're gonna need you both to come with us." The first guard said, in a deep, ominous voice


	4. A Portal potty and A Bottomless Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hello SHOUTOUT to interspark for creating this series on Fanfiction.net) Anyway in this Chapter; Soos Accidentally goes through a Portal Potty and end up in The middle of The ?????? Meanwhile Amity's siblings, Willow and Gus all get sucked into a Bottomless pit and end up on ?????. Please Enjoy and Review and Sorry for The bad writing I promise The Next Chapter well be written better) This Chapter Takes place at The Sametime as The Chapter 4 Reupload. And Solve this Backwards Cipher if you want it will help later in The series and if you do decipher it comment and tell me what it says (Hint backwards Translator) Anyway(?morf emoc tser ehT od erehw os ereht morf emoc rehtegotla htraE no serutaerC lla fo %01 ylno dna mlaer nomed ehT morf emoc sllaF ytivarG morf serutaerC direW ehT fo %01 ylnO)

(What Happens in Vegas Alternate Timeline)

(Chapter 7-A Portal Potty and A Bottomless Pit)  
(1 Day later…)

(Wendy and Soos are hanging out at The Mystery Shack while it's closed)  
____________________________  
(Music Playing)(Do do do My Name is Soos and I'm a dude so you read comics I do too! And you play Video games so I do dude!) 

(Oh that's some good Rapping; look Soos It's alright I mean Rapping is annoying)

(WHAT! Wendy, how can you hate Rapping!?)

(Wow Soos calm down I don't hate Rapping I just don't like it much but I sometimes I guess?)

(Oh Dude I thought you were a hater I mean if you were I would of had to cancel you)

(Cancel? Wendy asked in Confusion; Yeah Dude I would Post #CancelWendy on Twitter and ruin your life; Soos said with Confidence To Wendy's Confusion)

(Umm ok? Anyway Soos look at what I found Earlier! Wendy pulls out a rolled up Old Dusty Comic from Under The Cash Register.)

(HUH Soos gasps, Is that a 1957 Limited Edition Captain Nazi Puncher Issue 38! Uhh Yeah I found it Earlier When I was Cleaning Stan's UGHH Closet out…)

(Oh I'm sorry dude it must have been Disturbing; No.. no it didn't I mean it wasn't at all just gross I mean did Stan Ever clean it once…. At all in his life?!)

(It's best not to think about it)

(Anyway here Soos, Wendy throws Soos The comic, I don't need, Stan doesn't need it, Dipper and Mabel probably don't need it so here you go, Wow thank you dude I don't know what to say but hug you!, No Soos you don't have to; Wendy said while pushing Soos Away)

(Suddenly A long honk could be heard from outside)

(What's that they both say in unison and run over to The front door to look out The Strangely Shaped Triangle window just to see a bus full of Tourists)

(Oh no They both look at each other; well Soos let's sell Some Of Stan's Paranormal fake junk; Got it dude I'll get ready to give tours and you get ready at The Register on it!)  
____________________________  
(Meanwhile on The boiling isles…)

(Emira, Edric, Willow and Gus are at a assembly in Hex-side)

(Hello Students I'm Principal Bump and Welcome to The Annual Hex-side Assembly of Anomalies, Today we Get rid of some of The weird and Dangerous Creatures of The boiling isles and send them to The Human Realm! Now This particular Creature is a Mothman Principal Bump said while pointing at a creature that looks like a giant humanoid moth trapped in a cage anyway To open a Portal to The human realm We will need 5 Volunteers from Certain Tracks To do a conjuring So that means 5 witches or demons From The Illusion Track, Abominations Track, Potions Track or plant Track To help me do it)

(So who's gonna Volunteer for this)

(Ed we have try, I know Mittens has way too much fun Now let's try)

(ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME! Every Student started calling out; Oh my umm… ah ok everyone calm down please I'll choose for illusions I'll pick The blight Twins, Yes! Ed and Em Say excitedly and Augustus) Congratulations Gus Willow Hugged him, ah ah willow I get to help open a Portal to The human world; Gus said shocked)

(Alright now for Potions I'll pick Boscha, Already knew that would happen Boscha said boredly, Principal Bump sighs; Anyway For Abominations Miss Blight isn't here so I'll pick Jerbo The New Mixed Track Student, Jerbo looks over at Edric and Smiles, To Edrics delight; ok now finally Plants Humm Ah Willow Park congratulations you are The final pick!)

(Wow oh wow Gus I just got picked! Yes; Gus Responds and hugs Willow now let's get ready!)  
____________________________  
(Meanwhile at The sametime back at The Mystery Shack Soos is giving tours and Wendy is selling as much things as she can to get every out)

(Now if you look here; Soos said pointing at a giant hole in The ground, This Is The bottomless pit Anything you throw down here will never return dudes, Wow he heard Tourist's say and Then Take pictures Now if you look over here, owwww My gut haha Now I gotta use The Bathroom so I'll be right back)

(Soos runs off back to The Shack but sees something he didn't see before closer than it an Out house oh thank God dude, Soos runs over to The Out house and enters it)

(10 minutes later…)

(Where is that Tour guide? Yeah he's been gone for 10 minutes yeah wait let's go ask The worker)

(Woah about time finally Closed, Now I Can finally relax; Suddenly The Front door opens; Miss where's The tour guide!, Umm he's giving tours? Wendy said annoyed and confused; No he's not he's been gone for 10 minutes! So what do you want me to do?! Go look for him, Wendy closes her eyes and breathes in hard and says fine with a fake smile on her face, Ok so you all stay here and I'll find him, Wait what do we do here? Umm suddenly an idea came to Wendy's head, everything is free if I don't come back in 5 minutes now bye!)

(Soos where are you; Wendy says to herself and sees an outhouse with a Half Moon shaped symbol on it that wasn't there earlier, what The **** Wendy says to herself and walks to it looking for Soos, ah Soos you in they're?(No Answer) Alright if you are I'm coming in! Wendy said in a Nervous tone; She opens The door and sees a Yellow Swirling light and closes it immediately and runs To get her Friends)

(5 minutes later…)

(Well it's been 5 minutes and she hasn't come back, You know what that means EVERYTHING'S FREE!; YEAHHH; The Tourists say and start to grab everything they see)  
____________________________

(Hex-side Spell Assembly Spell circle)

(Alright now students are you ready For The Spell Circle; Principal Bump said looking at The 5 Witches he picked, Yes Emira and Edric Said excitedly while Gus said so ready!, While willow said Yup and Boscha said Whatever lets get this over with)

(Now kids let's get in a circle and hold hands, The Group forms a circle that's starts glowing and Principal bump says now repeat what I say; They all begin chanting

(!DEEN EW MLAER NAMUH, hcaerb ew mlaer namuH, hcaer ew mlaer namuH)

(Suddenly a Giant hole opens in The ground next to them)

(Wow I can't believe we did that!, Gus said surprised, well yes my boy we opened a Portal now where's The Mothman, Principal Bump looks behind to see an empty cage, Huh! Oh no! He looks back to The kids and sees The blights as well as willow and Gus falling In The Down The portal Screaming while they were trying to avoid The Mothman)  
____________________________  
(Where am I? Soos said waking up covered in sand; oh dude Wendy you wouldn't believe The dream I had Soos laughs and looks up too see Miles upon miles of Cactus and Sand, OH NO! Soos starts to Panic where am I?! Soos looks up too see a road and buildings in The Distance, Brightly colored buildings and starts to walk off to it)

(BACKWARDS CIPHER COMING UP SOLVE THIS ONE AND THIS IS NOT THE AUTHOR HE'S PROBABLY DEAD! HAHAHHAAAAA)

(!YAD YNNUS EMOS NIAGA TEEM LL'EW WONK I TUB NEHW WONK T'NOD EREHW WONK T'NOD NIAGA TEEM LL'EW REBMEMER SULP WON !WEIVER DNA EKIL OS AHAHAHAHAH UOY GNIHCTAW M'I REBMEMER REVETAHW HA SEIDDUB GNISSIK TI SI RO SDNEIRF 2 EREHT DNA RATS GNITOOHS ,EERTENIP YOJNE AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH EMAN LLUF YM DEEN UOY KNIHT T'NOD I LLIB S'TI SREDAER GAB HSELF YEH)

____________________________  
(Meanwhile at The sametime Ed, Em, Willow and Gus Wake up next to another Hole in The middle of The forest)

(Ah guys where are we?! Gus says while looking around at strange looking trees, Well kid WE are? We are? I don't know Emira replies)

(Wait we opened a Portal to The Human realm so that means we have to be in The human realm or Earth as Luz calls it; Edric Says)

Oh my TITAN! Gus says Yelping I.. I... I…. I can't believe it! I'm in The human realm willow! Oh my Gosh!

(Wow gus calm down, I know I know I need to breath Anyway Emira Says we need figure out where exactly we are, Well Em I've got in idea where? Ed points to a House about 50 feet away, Mystery Hack? Willow says in Confusion.)

..


	5. The Gnome Queen Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Next Chapter Dipper, Luz, Mabel and Amity will Find an Underground Vegas Paranormal Market like in (Gravity Falls:Lost legends) And Meet a Interdimensional Stranger that will help them Chase Down a Mysterious Witch but at a cost? and Soos makes his way to Vegas While Wendy Meets Emira and Edric Meanwhile this Chapter Gus and Willow have an unexpected adventure around Gravity Falls? Plus SHOUTOUTtttttt TO INTERSPARK ON FANFICTION.NET HE CREATED THIS SERIES) And sorry for The sloppy writing I'm just not feeling it I couldn't figure out how to write this story but I knew what I wanted to do and if you didn't figure out The Backwards Messages in chapter 7.1 they said (Only 10% of The Weird Creatures from Gravity Falls come from The demon realm and only 10% of all Creatures on Earth altogether come from there so where do The rest come from?) And said (HEY FLESH BAG READERS IT'S BILL I DON'T THINK YOU NEED MY FULL NAME HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA ENJOY PINETREE, SHOOTING STAR AND THERE 2 FRIENDS OR IS IT KISSING BUDDIES AH WHATEVER REMEMBER I'M WATCHING YOU HAHAHAHAHA SO LIKE AND REVIEW! NOW PLUS REMEMBER WE'LL MEET AGAIN DON'T KNOW WHERE DON'T KNOW WHEN BUT I KNOW WE'LL MEET AGAIN SOME SUNNY DAY!

(What happens in Vegas Alternate Timeline/Gravity Falls and The Owl house in Vegas)  
________________________  
(Chapter 8- The Gnome Queen Part 1)(Very Short Chapter)  
________________________  
(10 minutes later…)

(Willow I still can't believe we're in The HUMAN WORLD!; Wow Gus Calm Down, Willow sighs and lets out a chuckle; I know but we still need to find a way to get Home)

(I know but but but… lets ah Explore First; Fine lets Check out that Mystery Hack? There's gotta be someone who can help us right?)

(I don't Gus this is The human world and Luz does say there's no magic here; I know but lets just Explore then?; Look Gus we don't know what's in The human world it could be dangerous in The woods I mean just look at those trees they're gigantic (willow said in ah) So many green plants and you know what lets Explore!)

(Yes! Alright now let's go to The hack)

(Gus and Willow walk up to The porch of The mystery shack and cautiously knock on The door and try The door bell for 1 minute straight before noticing an open sign)

(Ah Willow? I think it's a business and it says it's open so I guess we go in? I don't know willow said pearing through the Triangle shaped window noticing fake and weird Merchandise)

(Umm maybe not lets just Explore The woods and Find Amity's Siblings)

(You mean Emira and Edric?)

(Yeah them let's find them and then find a way home)

(Alright but we're do we start looking?)

(In The woods I guess I think that's where they went? Probably maybe?)

(Just then Willow hears a voice coming from behind them saying…)

(SHMEBULOCK!)

(To be continued)


End file.
